warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain
|pastaffie=None |namest=To-be: Cave-guard: |namesl=Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain |familyt=Brother: |familyl=Screech of Angry Owl |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Outcast, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''None''}} Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) is a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Outcast :Pebble welcomes the Clan cats when they arrive at the Cave of Rushing Water. She introduces herself, and then tells them that her brother is "the annoying furball" next to her, Screech. She remarks they must have come a long way, because she has never scented cats like them before. Pebble says that the intruders take all their prey, and they have learned to hunt by watching the Tribe's techniques, when the Tribe cats hunt. She says there aren't enough eagles for them to share, and explains to Hollypaw that Stoneteller chooses the cats that are strong to be cave-guards and cats who are light and swift to be prey-hunters. She was chosen to be a cave-guard. :She asks Lionpaw why Hollypaw was telling Jaypaw what they were doing, instead of just copying them. Lionpaw tells her that Jaypaw's blind; Pebble is alarmed by this, and says it was weird. Lionpaw asks them if they've ever seen a blind cat before. Pebble has not, and asks him how other cats in the Clan cope with a blind cat. When Lionpaw goes on to say that he is training to become a medicine cat, Splash asks how a blind cat could lead their Clan, confusing the role of a medicine cat with that of a Tribe's Healer. Lionpaw is confused by this, and says Jaypaw wasn't going to lead the Clan, and Pebble responds that they must do things differently in a Clan than in a Tribe, since in the Tribe, they have a Healer, who both leads the Tribe and heals them. :Pebble offers to show the visiting Clan cats where to sleep for the night. She brings them to several shallow dips in the cave floor that are covered with moss and feathers. She tells them they could sleep on any one of them. :She tries her best to learn new fighting techniques from Hollypaw and Breezepaw, alongside the other to-bes. When Hollypaw tells them they are going to learn how to defend themselves in case the intruders attack, Pebble is one of the first to-bes that show interest. She seems curious about Clan culture and often explains Tribe ways to the apprentices. :Lionpaw asks Pebble how the Tribe can stand the wind in the mountains. She rolls around in a puddle of mud, and tells him it keeps the warm air in and the cool air out. Also, Pebble says it gives the prey-hunters an advantage by making it easier to sneak up on prey, and keeps their fur from standing out against the rocks. :She is part of the patrol that negotiates with the trespassers in an attempt to get them to leave the Tribe alone. When the Tribe attacks the trespasser's camp, she is also part of the patrol that launches the initial attack. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon : She is now a cave-guard. Character Pixels Family Members '''Brother:' :Screech of Angry Owl: Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:Tribe Cat Category:Outcast characters Category:To-Be Category:Minor Character Category:Cave Guards Category:Sign of the Moon characters